


Bows and Bros

by 5_saucy_aussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 seconds of summer au, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_saucy_aussies/pseuds/5_saucy_aussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory, Quinn, Oli, and Jules are part of the all girl band Lipstick Cemetery. After 4 aussie boys by the names of Calum, Michael, Ashton, and Luke transfer to their school all seems to go well until the bands clash and it turns into an all out war for who's the best. Inside jokes, pranks, and romance will take a turn for the wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Guys, New Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This book probably sounds really cheesy, but I promise that it's not as cheesy as it sounds. It's pretty cool and I think that even though the summary is crappy, it'll surprise you. Thanks! Now enjoy! 
> 
> Sidebar: I am co-writing it with someone, but I'll be posting it on this account and Wattpad as soon as I can.

Rory POV

Graphing, Parabolas, blah blah blah. I found none of this stuff interesting, but as a result of my “thirst for knowledge” and “gift in mathematics” I understood everything he was saying and forced myself to take notes while mentally calculating everything as he explained it. I guess that’s what you get when you have a father who’s an accountant and a mother who used to be a mathematician. I sighed in annoyance and continued to take notes when I saw something land on my desk.  
What’s the answer to 7?  
\- Q  
I rolled my eyes and look over at Quinn. She had her hands clasped together while mouthing “please” over and over again. I sighed once more and scribbled down the answer quickly, flicking it back to her before Mr. Sivan noticed. She did a little happy dance when she looks down and saws the answer, blowing me a kiss. I chuckled a little to myself and worked on the homework since I had already finished the lesson and was bored. A minute later the same folded ripped piece of paper landed on my notebook. My eyes quickly darted around to see if anyone was looking before I opened the small paper.  
love you! are we still practicing after school?  
\- Q  
I looked up and gave her a big thumbs up. She did the same and we continued to pass notes until Mr. Sivan interrupted us. His blue lemur eyes went big as he told everyone to put their pencils down.  
“Class, we have a four new students that will be joining our class for the rest of the year.” Mr. Sivan has a noticeable South African accent that can sometimes be mistaken for Australian. He is fairly young, about 22, and is really attractive, though I mean that in the most platonic way. He has dark hair, the colour of chocolate, so it really stands out against his fair skin. I look up from the problem I’m on and see four very tall guys. “They came all the way from Australia, so please make them feel welcome and accepted,” Mr. Sivan tells us. “Now why don’t you guys introduce yourselves.” The first boy walks up towards the center of the class and gives the class a small smile.  
“Hi, my name’s Calum and I’m from Sydney. I’m 16 and I have an older sister named Mali Koa who’s a senior here and my mom is a professor at Loyola University,” he grins. He has a nice smile and like the other boys he’s kind of cute. Calum has short black hair that is a bit wavy and forms an odd sort of quiff and he’s tan with dark brown eyes like Mr. Sivan’s hair. Most would probably mistake him for Asian, but thanks to mom I can tell that he’s kiwi and Australian. The next boy seems very… colourful.  
“Hey, name’s Michael. I’m in fact not from Sydney, but Narnia and I’m 16. I have parents I guess, and I’m an only child, thank god.” Half of the class laughs and giggles at his last remark. Michael is definitely nerdy, but also seems a bit shy and bad-ass punk rock. He wears a brown sweater and his hair is a dirty blonde colour with a long ass fringe. He seems very loud but also not loud, so that perplexes me. The next boy comes up and he looks a bit shorter than Michael and Calum.  
“Hi! My name’s Ashton!” He gives the class a wide smile that shows off his deep dimples (Deeper than the ocean, might I add). “We’re actually all from Sydney! I have a younger brother named Harry he goes to the elementary school a few kilos from here, and a younger sister named Lauren who goes to the Middle school a few blocks away. Oh, and I’m 16!” He giggles at his forgetfulness. I have to admit, he’s really friggin’ adorable, so of course I can’t help myself when I smile at him. His light brown hair was flat ironed and in a fringe with blonde highlights. Damn, these boys really love their fringe. His hazel eyes have a small twinkle of happiness that reflects in his smile, and he has a deep but comprehensible accent that I already love. The last boy looks dorky but not at all in a bad way. And of course he’s taller than me because everyone is taller than me. Though he looked like he was about 5’8”. Michael was definitely that tallest of them.  
“Hey, my name’s Luke and I’m 16 and from Sydney. My mum is a math professor at Loyola and my brothers are at Uni back in Australia.” Luke seems a bit quiet but he also seems really nice and funny. He has a sort of lopsided smile on his face and he looks super dorky. Of course his blonde hair is in a fringe because why not? But I’m not even focused on his fringe, because he has the most amazing eyes I’ve ever seen! They’re so blue I swear I can see the ocean in them. They’ve got to be bluer than the pacific and I definitely wouldn’t mind getting lost in those eyes. Yup, I want him. Just to make sure I quickly glance over to Quinn and see her staring at him. Yup, game over. No Luke for Rory. Putting on a smirk I tap her on the shoulder, causing her to whirl around and swat at my hand.  
“Stop staring at the new kid,” she whispers. I almost blush, but stop myself because I realize she didn’t see me staring at him.  
“You’re the one staring,” I reply, regaining my smirk. She covers her face as her cheeks begin to turn a dark pink.  
“He has fringe!” she squeals.  
“They all have fringe,” I remind her, laughing a bit. Quinn is totally smitten. Sucks to be you, that little voice in my head says. I mentally tell it to shut up and go back to looking at the dying Quinn.  
“But his eyes!” She sighs dreamily. She has me there, but I don’t like him. I mean he’s cute, but he’s not my type. Anymore.  
“Okay,” Mr. Sivan says, interrupting Quinn’s small fangirl session. “There’s only five minutes left of class so you can do whatever you want. Luke, Calum, Ashton, and Michael, you can sit in the four seats in the back. We’re getting new seats tomorrow so it’s no problem.” Mr. Sivan points to the four seats three rows behind us. The boys walk over to their seats, but not before Luke gives Quinn a small smile. I mentally roll my eyes because now I know that I’m going to have to watch this boy. Dammit. I turn back to the front of the classroom and pull out my phone as Mr. Sivan pulls his laptop onto his lap and starts to most likely scroll through his Tumblr dash. Time to start browsing the world of Tumblr.  
“Um, sorry to bother you,” I hear a thick accent ask me. I look up to have my hazel eyes be met with another pair of hazel eyes. “Could you tell me where the music room might be?” Ashton asks. I groan as I think of the possibility of having to show these guys around. That would be a total pain in the ass.  
“It’s in the Arts Wing, which is actually pretty close. You just take a left walk straight down the hall and take a left and then a write again. Can’t miss it,” I tell him. “If it helps, there’s a big colorful sign at the entrance of the Art’s wing,” I add. He gives me a smile, mumbles a small ‘thank you’ and returns to his seat. I wonder what period he has music. I go back to staring at my phone and every so often tapping Quinn to show her a funny post to where she’d cackle along with me. After a few minutes of not finding anything funny I look up and see Quinn talking to Luke. He’s maintaining eye contact with her and he seems very interested in what she’s talking about, which is a dead giveaway that he’s into her. Not to mention the more unnoticeable cues of body language, like how his whole upper body is pointed towards her, his legs are open and his hips are facing her, though he’s slightly mirroring her body language and sitting up taller. Oops, too much Sherlock. I shake my head and smile at the two. Aw, they’re going to be dating by next week!  
The bell lets out a shrill scream and everyone immediately gets out of their seat and makes for the door to get to their fifth period class. I look up and notice that Calum, Michael, and Ashton seem to have already left. I get up and start to call Quinn’s name when I see her talking to Luke. ‘Just catch up with me in class’ I mouth to her as she looks my way. She responds ‘yes’ with her eyes and continues to talk to Luke. I start to walk off to class thinking to myself. Their relationship is a bit cute, but I can’t say I’m not jealous. I just find it a bit annoying that she always seems to have all the right guys falling for her while I have no guys falling for me. Tough luck, buttercup, that stupid voice in my head tells me. I make a small grunt in annoyance and continue towards Music. I scrunch into myself to make myself small so that I can weave in and out of people in the tiny crowded hallway. As I get closer to the huge music room I hear the crashing and banging sound I know so well. I slink closer to the door and press my ear to the glass door listening to the complicated yet simple crashes of the cymbals and the bad-ass rhythm created by the snare and the toms while the bass keeps a nice steady beat that I can feel go through my body from my feet to my head. Wow, this guy is good. The only reason I say guy is because I know for a fact I’m the only girl drummer in this school since I’ve been told that everyday since Freshman year by all the asshole guys in this school. I slowly twist the handle and tip toe into the room, watching as Ashton sits at the drums with his arms flexed and sweating a bit.  
“Nice drumming,” I speak up, causing him to drop his drumsticks. I chuckle softly to myself as I see him turn red and get all flustered. He is positively adorable!  
“It-uh-it wasn’t w-what you t-think,” he stammers. I can’t help but laugh at his reaction as I start to stroll over to the drum set next to him.  
“You’re good, “ I tell him, taking out the pair of drumsticks I keep in my binder. I twirl the sticks in my fingers, throwing them into the air and catching them and hitting the cymbals.  
“But I’m better,” I smirk. Ashton scoffs and I quirk my eyebrow up, as though to challenge him. All’s fair in friendly competition.


	2. This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and I apologize. I'll try and have more up as soon as I can!

Quinn POV

Luke and I take our time getting to the music room as we walk and talk about bands. This boy has some damn good taste in music, but he’s also quite misguided and dumb.   
“Blink 182 is the best band of all time,” Luke claims. What a silly attractive boy who needs to get some brains.  
“Blink 182 is an amazing band, but Greenday is, and always will be, the best,” I reply smirking. Luke looks as me with his mouth wide open. But seriously though, how can he think Greenday isn’t the best? American idiot? More like Australian idiot. The band debate continues until I grow bored of the topic. What can I say? I have a short attention span no matter how much I love the subject at hand. “Let’s agree to disagree even though you are completely and utterly wrong,” I suggest. He nods and we’re about to get onto another subject when I hear something.  
“Did you hear that?” I ask in suspicion that it might be Rory doing something dangerous and/or very illegal. I start to walk in the direction of the sound since my curiosity always seems to get the best of me. As I get closer to the sound I realize it seems to sound like banging (not that kind of banging). It’s probably just Rory practicing her drumming, like always. I keep walking to the room and start to not only hear the sound of one set of cymbals crashing, but also another. That can’t be right. Who else would be in there? No one in this school plays drums besides Rory, and especially not any girls. “What the fuck?” I say aloud.  
“What?” Luke asks, obviously very confused. Didn’t mean to say that aloud.  
“Nothing, just follow me,” I say as I start to walk towards the sound, leading to the music room. As he follows behind I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, causing me to almost shiver. Yeah, let’s not do that again, body. Even though he is really attractive. I almost blush at my own thoughts, but then I remember that Luke is right behind me.   
“I hear talking,” Luke whispers, pulling me out of my possible thoughts of him shirtless.   
“Yeah? What do you-” I’m interrupted by the loud sound of Rory yelling from in the music room, clear down the hall. Shit, this can’t be good. I rush down the hallway, with Luke in tow as I prepare myself for the possibility of having to pull Rory off of someone.  
“You had enough, Drummer Boy?” Rory yells over the crash of cymbals. Wait, boy? That can’t be right. There is no way that could be a dude, there is no guy drummer in the school. I should know, we’ve had this debate before.   
“Not in the slightest,” the new voice replies. Well shit, maybe it is a boy, and this boy has an accent. The voice is definitely familiar. As we creep towards the door I peer into the window to try and see what the utter fuck is going on. I spot Rory sitting on a stool behind a red shiny drum set; pretty normal. Her hair is tied back in it’s usual ponytail I just saw a few minutes ago, but her red hoodie is discarded to the side and while her foot taps furiously to an intricate and seemingly difficult beat. What surprises me is on the other drumset I spot the curly brown golden hair of the new student Ashton, sweating profusely as he drums hard and fast, the bracelets on his wrists shaking from the force. It seems to me like they’re having a little drum off to see who’s the better drummer. Obviously Rory.   
“We should probably go in and stop them before they break something,” Luke whispers in my ear. “Or each other.” There goes his breath on the back of my neck again. I nod sheepishly as we slowly open the door.   
“You gettin’ tired?” Ashton yells over the loud crashing of the snare. By the way he’s clenching his jaw, it’s quite possible he’s getting a bit tired, but I don’t know him that well.  
“Not at all, sweetie, but it seems like you are!” Now, her I know well, and by the way she’s clenching her teeth ever so slightly, biting her lip, and slightly shaking her head, some of her many tells, she’s losing steam. She needs to stop soon or she’s going to hurt herself, but we all know that’s not going to happen. I swear, one day that girl is going to run herself into the ground trying so hard to prove herself and impress others.   
“Alright, alright! You can stop now,” Luke interrupts.  
“The judges have made a decision! Drumroll please?” Both tap their snares lightly and Luke and I both give each other a knowing glance; he’s obviously going to say Rory, she’s obviously the better drummer. Ashton’s technique is sloppy and slightly all over the place, meaning his movements aren’t as controlled so it’ll be much easier for him to miss cues. I’m not a drummer, but I know mistakes when I see them.   
“And the winner is…”  
“Rory!”  
“Ashton!”   
We both look at each other in total shock.  
“How can you pick Ashton? Rory was obviously better! Ashton’s technique was way too sloppy and sporadic!” I exclaim. I hear Ashton scoff behind me and try to stifle a laugh. Is like deaf, or does he not know what superior drumming sounds like?   
“How could you not? Rory was way too stiff! There was virtually no emotion! Sorry, to break it to you, but she sucks. I mean, let’s face it. guys will always be better drummers that girls drummers,” Luke says. I try not to look angry because I know where this will go if I do.  
“Rory, don’t hit him,” I say in a stern tone, feeling Rory’s presence behind me. I don’t even have to look at her to see how pissed she is.   
“But he deserves it! The gender of the drummer has nothing to do with the quality of the drumming!” She almost screams in rage. Her fists are clenched and I can see her flexing and pointing her toes inside of her beat up converse.   
“Sorry, hun. Girls just won’t be as good as guys when it comes to drumming. A girl drummer is a stupid idea anyways,” Ashton adds. I can almost feel the aggression and rage Rory seems to be exerting. I put my arm on her forearm to make sure she doesn’t do anything that could possibly get he suspended.   
“First of all,” she growls. “Don’t call me hun. Second of all, you better shut your damn mouth before I knock you on your pretty boy ass,” she growls in a deathly low tone through gritted teeth. I put my hand to her mouth to stop her from saying anything else that might have an actual fight break out. “Whmy dmnt I shmrv hm drmsmk mp mer mass!” she yells through my hands.  
“Why don’t you just sit your asses down and leave us alone,” I suggest, seething.  
“With pleasure,” Ashton sneers. We take our seats on opposite sides of the room as our classmates begin to file in. A minute late Ms. Miranda comes in singing while applying more red lipstick, sloppily, around her mouth. This means war, motherfuckers.


End file.
